Realising
by FloriaCharms
Summary: (HikaruAkari) Troubling thoughts engulfed Hikaru...but they soon disappeared..was it the appearance of Akari that helped cleared his unwanted thoughts? What happened when both started having feelings for each other? [Completed]
1. Troubling Thoughts

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the story of Hikaru No Go belongs to me.

**-**

This is my first story and of course I'm not very experienced O.o . So hope that after reading this, you can give me as many comments as possible, especially for improvement! Thanks!

**-**

It was a bright cool day; Hikaru sat thinking under the shade of a great tree just outside the school's cafeteria during break time. He had been very troubled lately, but did not know what it exactly was. He just knew from somewhere that it was...a person. Time passed quickly as he did so, however, nothing new seemed to have registered into his head...

"Hikaru!" somebody called him, bringing him to his senses.

He turned around and saw Akari running towards him. "Oh, hello," he said as he watched her, then slowly turning back to look at the grass. Akari was holding her lunchbox and smiling happily, and then she sat down on the grass too.

"So, how's your school work coming along, Akari?" Hikaru asked so as to have something to talk about.

"Erm...it was alright, mostly improving and I'm very happy about it." Akari replied, almost surprised that Hikaru would ask her about her school work.

She opened her lunchbox, suddenly red in the face and turned to Hikaru as she took out a piece of sushi and said, "D-do you want to t-try this? I made t-them."

"Oh, okay." Hikaru took the piece of sushi from her hands and started eating it. Akari watched Hikaru's expression closely, hoping that it would turn out well.

"Wow! Delicious! You made them?" exclaimed Hikaru with his mouth filled with the piece of sushi as he looked up at Akari. With this, Akari's face changed to a deep shade of red and nodded. Hikaru, noticing this, made himself concentrate on a leaf that he thought might be falling soon.

"Erm...so...how are you getting on with your Go tournaments?" asked Akari, with a look of concern over her face.

"Oh, it's fine. What about you?"

"Me?" Akari asked, feeling yet again astonished that Hikaru would ask her questions regarding her.

"Yeah, I meant, the Go club."

"Oh, I think it is coming along quite well." Akari said, though she felt that it would have been better if Hikaru was still in the Go club.

Hikaru suddenly had an idea and said brightly, "Why don't you come to my house one of these days and play a game? I would like to see how much you had progressed since I had left."

"Can I?" asked Akari blushing furiously.

"Sure, why not? ... What about today? Are you free?"

"Oh, yes, I am." cried Akari in wonder. She had never thought of playing with Hikaru after he had become an insei.

"Okay, then I'll meet you after school at the school gate. You can come over to my house and have lunch." Hikaru said, somehow feeling that he was looking forward to it.

Just at this moment, the school bell rang, signaling the end of break and students streamed back to their respective classrooms for lessons.

"Okay, see you then... Bye." Akari got up, waved at Hikaru joyfully and walked quickly towards the classroom block.

Hikaru got up seconds after her, wondering why his troubled feeling had quite left him and instead he was feeling happy at the moment, as he too, walked towards the classroom block.

**-**

-End of Chapter-

Alright, this is the end of the chapter, hope that you had enjoyed it and please give your comments! And the next chapter would most probably be up very soon.


	2. Problem Solved?

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Hikaru No Go although I very much hope I do-

**-**

Hi! Well, the second chapter is finally up . Thanks for all the comments. I do know that I've got quite a number of mistakes and had tried my best to improve and edit them. Hopefully, this chapter will be better. Hope that whoever who reads this story tell me their comments about my fan-fiction. Please don't forget about the review!

**-**

As Hikaru walked out of his classroom, he realised that his mind had not once paid attention to the teacher, and had been wandering off to think about why his troubling thoughts had suddenly disappeared, and he was actually feeling quite cheerful.

As he walked down the classroom corridor, he saw Akari just exiting her classroom and he quickly waved to her to let her know that he was there. She turned to him, then waved nervously back and smiled. Hikaru walked to her, thinking that she too, was behaving strangely towards him.

"Okay, let's go. Mum will definitely whip up some delicious dishes if she sees you." Hikaru smiled at Akari as he said this, making Akari's heart skipped in delight.

**-**

The walk home was so quiet that it made Hikaru felt so uncomfortable that he asked Akari whether she's feeling alright.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just...don't know what to talk about."

This left Hikaru feeling more puzzled and he realised that there was something deep within him that's feeling very happy and excited but he did not know what it is.

They finally reached Hikaru's house and went in. "I'm back," called Hikaru as his mother walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Akari's here too!"

"Good afternoon auntie," said Akari as she bowed in a very polite manner.

"Are you going to have lunch here too?" Mrs. Shindou asked tenderly and Akari nodded. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, auntie."

They went on upstairs to Hikaru's room.

"So, I hope I am not bothering you? Am I? With my sudden request..." inquired Hikaru, as he set his bag down and then prepared for the game.

"Oh, certainly not. I think I am the one bothering you. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Hikaru laughed out loud as he said "You don't have to be so serious. I think you are being too polite with me. Don't be like this, or I will feel very uncomfortable." He continued his laughter until he noticed Akari's face turning very red, and he hastily stopped. "Sorry, didn't meant it."

He don't know why he had stopped, he wasn't like this last time. He used to joke around and don't care about how the others feel. Maybe this time round, it was intuition that told him to stop. He knew he wasn't really good around with girls and all. But he realised that...maybe, he too, had changed...more sensitive to girl's feelings...maybe...particularly...Akari's.

**-**

-End of Chapter-

Please continue to give comments and points to note for improvements. The next chapter might take a longer time to be out as I will be having tests. Hoped that I had shown improvements in this chapter in terms of my writing.


	3. Getting Started

Disclaimer: It is obvious that none of the HNG's characters belonged to me, only the plot of this story does .

**-**

I guessed this chapter maybe wouldn't be as good as those previous ones. But anyway, hope you will like it.

**-**

After having their lunch, Hikaru and Akari spent the whole of the afternoon playing Go, pushing all other thoughts out of their mind, fully concentrating on the game.

"Well, that move could have been improved if you have placed it further by a point. Not only will it expand your territory, it also makes it more difficult for me to surround your stones." Hikaru explained, seeing that Akari looked in doubt.

"Oh, I understand it now..." Akari said, getting what Hikaru had meant. "I certainly learnt much today!"

Akari stretched and looked around Hikaru's room. Her eyes stopped at the alarm clock, gasped, then said in quite a shocked tone, "Look at the time! Well, time sure flies, I didn't notice it's already so late!"

"Oh sure, time flies..." Hikaru looked dully around, suddenly feeling disappointed and hoping that he could turn back time to just few hours ago when he would be playing Go with Akari. He didn't realize his own thoughts as he continued to stare blankly into the air.

"I guessed I should be going home," Akari bent over the board and started packing.

"Oh right, I guessed so...erm...I walk you home." suggested Hikaru.

"Huh?" Akari looked up quickly at Hikaru on hearing these words. He had never offered to walk her home before, unless you count the times when they passed by her house and she went home first. She blushed at the thought of this. "Are you sure?"

"Sure, come on," Hikaru got to his feet, feeling a bit weird but some tiny bit of satisfaction deep within him.

They walked down the stairs, "Mum, I'm going out for a stroll, as well as accompanying Akari on her way home."

"Okay." his mother replied from the kitchen.

They closed the front door behind them and walked down the porch.

"It really was a great afternoon," said Akari with pleasure, "but I know there's still much more that I have to learn, but I really gained much today. Thanks anyway, I must say, for teaching me so many new things."

"No problem. But I guessed I should also thank you actually," Hikaru smiled at Akari, who blushed a deep shade of red at the sight of him smiling at her. "Because you somehow helped me relaxed and I managed to get rid of all my worries that were around for the past few days."

"Really? Well, I'm honoured that I did." Akari responded truthfully.

They walked and came to a stop outside Akari's gate.

"See you then." Even though Hikaru was the one to say this first, he felt as though there was something holding him back. There was something that he had to say.

"Bye, Hikaru." Akari turned and pushed opened the gate.

"Hold on, Akari!" Hikaru called immediately.

"Yes?" Akari turned back to face him.

"Since tomorrow is not a school day, are you free tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Akari's mind raced as the question finally hit her. "Oh! Erm...I-I guess so...a-afternoon most p-probably, a-anything else?" She stammered terribly and feeling her heart beat so fast she hoped it slow down or she thought it might fell out.

"No, so see you tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon. Okay?"

"O-okay!"

"Bye," Hikaru turned and went back the way to his house, smiling to himself, feeling that the satisfaction level in him had risen quite a lot from just now.

**-**

-End of Chapter-

Well, so how's this chapter? I hope it appeal to the way you all like it to be. The next chapter would be taking a much longer time because I have got lots of homework. . 


	4. Realising

Disclaimer: (I don't think I'm going to repeat this every time because it's so obvious! ) I don't own Hikaru No Go. I only own the plot for this story.

**-**

Anyway, here's the new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, because they really helped, and really gave me lots of encouragement. By the way, I guessed this chapter might be one of the last few, probably the second last. Hope you like it.

**-**

Akari could not sleep that night. She kept tossing about on her bed... thinking. Did Hikaru really mean it that way, the way she thinks he was? Maybe, just maybe, Hikaru also like her! But it couldn't be...he had always found her irritating and chased her away. Akari kept thinking about all these...she knew very well that she herself like him, but will he ever ... find out about it...

**-**

Facing her was Hikaru, smiling happily and holding her hands.

"I like you, Akari!" said the very blurred image of Hikaru.

She blushed on hearing this and said, "Me too."

The image faded to darkness...

**-**

At least I did it, thought Hikaru to himself. But what in the world made me do that! I just thought it was a great thing I asked her out. But what is it that made me do that? Do I need something from her? Do I need to know anything that by asking her, I can find the answer? Maybe...

**-**

Akari woke with sunlight pouring down on her room. She had forgotten the dream, but just knew that she had a good dream last night. She kept remembering how Hikaru had smiled to her just yesterday. Maybe her wish could really come true.

**-**

It was already passed half of the whole morning when she realized that she hasn't even started with her homework. She quickly got herself to concentrate on her work rather than letting her thoughts wander about.

**-**

At half past one in the afternoon, Akari finally completed her homework and was so shocked at how late it was that she cried, "Oh no!".

She quickly changed and managed to get herself ready minutes before two.

"Ding dong!" the doorbell sounded and Akari, who had been sitting just a few feet away, jumped up and rushed to the door.

"Hello." It was indeed Hikaru, just as she was expecting, standing right in front of her. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes! Please wait for a while." She turned away and walked into the kitchen.

She came back seconds later. "I just went to tell my mum that I'm going out. By the way, where are we er... going?"

"Actually, it's not really anywhere special, I just thought ... maybe talking to you will solve my problem ...You know, people always say that girls are better with things concerning the heart. So I reckon I could ask you a few things."

"Oh, alright then." Akari felt that almost half of all her enthusiasm she had felt during that whole morning had drained away. But still she was quite happy to be able to share some things with Hikaru.

"Let's walk to the park." Hikaru suggested.

They walked on quietly to the park and started strolling by the pond.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Akari asked gently.

Hikaru felt himself going red because he suddenly thought that whatever he was going to ask might not be so appropriate after all.

"Erm ...do you know what the feeling is all about ... when you, erm ... are kind of nervous in front of someone of another gender, and really hopes to get to know the person better, and-er-really wishes to stay by the person's side?" Hikaru finished his question looking rather digusted with himself for asking this.

As Akari listened to his question, she felt her heart sank ...What Hikaru had just asked, she felt it too, then and there. She had this same feeling for Hikaru, which meant that ... Hikaru had fallen in love with someone!

'_Do I stand a chance?_' she thought bitterly to herself.

**-**

-End of chapter-

The next chapter is confirmed the last. It won't be changed unless I'm going to make some editing to the plot. I am quite happy with myself because this is the longest chapter I have ever written so far. So, what do you think of this chapter?


	5. Together

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story, not Hikaru No Go.

-

For all reviewers that had been waiting for this chapter, I'm deeply sorry for not updating for such a long time. Hehe, you might be thinking 'so you finally updated' ... anyway, I was kind of busy with school and stuff, and the last chapter was difficult to write. So, this really is the last chapter. Hope you will like it, and give me your comments. - (I really think this chapter is really badly written, because it didn't turn out the way I expected. :P)

-

"Akari?" Hikaru's voice woke her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she looked around, startled, and then slowly recalled what he had asked earlier on. "Erm...oh...that's...that's maybe...," she paused for a while, thinking, should she tell him what it really is? She walked quietly, feeling jealous at whichever person that would be so fortunate as to be liked by Hikaru. But then, she changed her mind and thought that she should be happy for the person. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Maybe, you have fallen in love with that person..."

Although she felt something uneasy in her, she managed herself and asked boldly with obvious fake cheerfulness in her voice, "Who's she? Can I know?"

Hikaru, surprised at being asked this question, became nervous, and thought to himself, "How could I possibly tell her!"

Seconds passed and Hikaru still did not know what to say. He looked indecisively at Akari, fighting with himself at the choices of telling Akari the truth, or keeping it to himself.

"It's okay if you don't want to say." Akari walked away sadly, thinking that she can't even know who the person is, but still, feeling envious of the girl.

Hikaru thought that she had walked away because she was angry, and walked quickly after her. "Alright, I promised you, I will tell you one day, just don't be angry with me, okay?"

Akari did not reply, not that she don't want to, but because she can't. She was trying hard to force back her tears ... making her unable to speak.

Thinking that the reason that Akari had kept quiet was that she no longer wants to talk to him, he suddenly felt irritated with himself for asking her about that feeling. He quickly ran after her as she had walked quite a distance from him. He ran and stopped in front of Akari, just in time to see the last bit of redness disappearing from her eyes.

"Huh? What happened, Akari? Are you alright?"

"It's just, just sand that got into my eyes." She blinked and smiled at him, hoping that she would believe this little lie of hers. She did not wait for his reply, and just said, "I-I just feel like going home now...see you in school tomorrow, okay? ...Bye." She walked passed him, feeling the overwhelming sadness that she thought might make her faint any moment.

Hikaru quickly followed after her. "I'll walk you home then, you will let me accompany you, right?" Hikaru was still not sure about letting her just leave like this. Furthermore, he was still puzzling over whether or not should he tell her his feelings – whether it's the right time – now that he knew that in his heart, she matters a lot to him.

"It's okay, you go on with your things, I can walk home by myself." Akari said this softly, and carried on walking, determined to keep away from his view.

Hikaru couldn't hold it anymore, "Akari," he started, "it's not that I don't want to tell you whoever it is, it's just that...that...it's because...BECAUSE YOU ARE THE PERSON AND...I really like you, Akari..."

There was silence for a moment as both of them stood rooted to their spots. One, being surprised of the sudden courage he gained, another, wondering if she was in a dream.

Hikaru spoke first, feeling apprehensive of the answer he might be given, but wanting to clear his doubt, he asked, "Do you...feel the same way towards me?"

Then slowly, Akari turned to face Hikaru, beaming at him, and he saw her nod her head, though it was only faintly. A smile quickly spread over Hikaru's face and he felt himself heaving a sigh of relief, "I am so glad about it." He bent his head down and kissed Akari on the cheek. Despite knowing each other's feelings, Akari still felt her face growing hot, as she looked shyly away from Hikaru, but feeling delighted.

As she looked up, their eyes met, and for the first time, they hugged, with Akari feeling the warmness that she had never felt before in Hikaru's arms, and Hikaru, thinking that that was the best moment he had ever felt; both hoping that it will stay that way...

-

As the faint light from the setting sun fell on them, the pair of them strolled round the park, hand in hand, talking to themselves, oblivious about any other things, immensed in their own world of wonder...

-

-End of Chapter-

Well, this is the last chapter of this story. And hope you all have enjoyed it. And I also must thank all that had reviewed my story for they really encouraged me to write more. Hope to see reviews from you! See ya!


End file.
